punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Tiger
Great Tiger made his first appearance in the arcade as the 'Champion of India' in the 1984 game Super Punch-Out!!. Next he showed up on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, as the #1 ranked competitor in the Major Circuit. Great Tiger has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. The music played for Great Tiger (also used for Von Kaiser and Super Macho Man) is an excerpt from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries". Unlike the other opponents that have theme music, the music is played at the beginning of the second and third round when he teleports to the ring center and not the first. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1985) In the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!!, his sprites are altered versions of Piston Hurricane's Punch-Out!! arcade sprites. His signature move is his 'Tiger Punch', which he steps away from his opponent, shouts "C'mon!! C'mon!!" like Glass Joe and Piston Hurricane did, moves left and right at high-speed, and then steps toward his opponent to do a punching move similar to Piston Hurricane's 'Hurricane Rush'. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! his 'Tiger Punch' is different compared to how he does it in the Super Punch-Out!! arcade. His 'Tiger Punch' in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! seemingly uses powers to teleport flying around the ring in circles hitting Mac with a barrage of quick jabs. After executing the maneuver he is unable to move due to the dizziness from his flying for several seconds, which allows the player to knock him down with one punch to the face regardless of how much health Great Tiger has up to that point. In this game, Doc Louis mentions the source of Great Tiger's magic being that his father was an established magician in India. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Great Tiger makes an appearance in the Wii title Punch-Out!!. As His Name suggests, he is wearing clothing of a tiger's. He's #1 in the major circuit. Most of his attacks involve teleportation and illusions but he also retains his ordinary uppercut. The biggest diffrence is that he uses illusions instead of ghosts. For example, his Tiger Punch now creates an illusion of himself, and they switch places to confuse Mac before one of them punches. He speaks legitimate Hindi in the game. Occasionally during intermissions, Great Tiger will teleport himself and Doc Louis to the different sides of the arena (specifically, the places where the other is supposed to be at Doc Louis at Great Tiger's location, and Great Tiger at Doc Louis's location..), thus resulting in a humorous cutscene where Doc Louis thinks he's at the wrong end of the Boxing Ring. Title Defense mode Great Tiger returns as an opponent in Title Defense to challenge Mac once again. His clothes have been changed from yellow to white this time and his turban is slightly bigger. His attack scheme is now color-coded, as the jewel on his turban will flash different colors depending on which attack is coming up next. This is because ever since Great Tiger lost to Little Mac, he has been training and honing his magical prowess in the forests, the Sea, and eventually the arctic. He uses the same punches as he did when Mac fought him the first time along with some new ones, except his Mirage Dance creates multiple illusory copies that move at such high speeds that it is nearly impossible to determine which Great Tiger is real. During his mirage dance, he attack multiple times (3 - 5 - 8). After the last attack, he will spin toward you. If you duck and have a star, you can send him to the mat instantly. He sometimes does a combo attack alternating punches. He stands back and his jewel flashes several times (up to five) which indicates what he will do in short order. Before the first knockdown, his jewel flashes two times (green or blue). After 1st knockdown, his jewel flashes three times and includes his overhead attack. After the second knockdown, his jewel flashes five times. If you throw a punch after dodging a punch, he will throw the next one quickly. If you manage to throw a punch after dodging all the punches, the last one will yield a star. *Jewel flashes : **green : right uppercut **blue : left uppercut **white : Overhead attack (similar to bear hug) **red : jab (one jab from either hand) Exhibition challenges Challenger: #Defeat Great Tiger and evade EVERY Magic Rushing Attack #TKO or KO Great Tiger using only right jabs #Defeat Great Tiger...throwing only 3 punches Title Defense: #Discover the one-hit knockdown #Defeat Great Tiger and evade EVERY Blinking Jewel Combo #Put him down...Defeat Great Tiger in round one! Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "A kitten is no match for a tiger." * "Beware of the tiger punch!" * "I have purred long enough. Now hear me roar!" * "So a pussycat wants to fight a tiger! Punch-Out!! (Wii) *Ek, tun, ek, tun, ek, tun, ek, tun ek, tun hahaha! meaning one, two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one, two hahaha! (after winning in Title Defence) *Akuman! meaning attack! (when launching clones during mirage attack in Title Defence) Trivia *In his first appearance in the arcade Super Punch-Out!!, Great Tiger wears shorts like most other boxers. However, being a palette swap of Von Kaiser in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, he wears tights which he also wears in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters